svatersfandomcom_ca-20200214-history
Plantilla:Interwikitmp-grp
Table 2 ;IWG_links quick usage: * '1' 'E'dit / '2' 'L'inks / '3' 'H'istory / '4' 'SISTER'(prefix) colons too! * '5' 'PAGENAME override / T=toggle namespace, undefined--category space, defined Template space. * -- Similar templates at English sister projects action=edit}} edit } } | mta Meta-wiki }}} }}} }}}| }}} }}} }}} }} } } | wpd Wikipedia }}} }}} }}}| }}} }}} }}} }} } } | cms Commons |Wikimedia Commons | }}} }}} }}} | }}} }}} }}} | }}} }}} }}} | }}} }}} }}} }} }} } } | wbk Wikibooks |Wikibooks | }}} }}} }}} | }}} }}} }}} | }}} }}} }}} | }}} }}} }}} }} }} } } } } | wqt Wikiquote |Wikiquote| }}} }}} }}}| }}} }}} }}} | }}} }}} }}}| }}} }}} }}} }} }} } } } } | wsr Wikisource |Wikisource| }}}}}}| }}} }}} }}} | }}} }}} }}}| }}} }}} }}} }} }} } }}}| } }}} | wdy Wiktionary }}}}}}}}| }}}}}}}} }} }} } }}} } }| } }}} }}} | wnw Wikinews }}} }}} }}}| }}} }}} }}} }} }} } } | wsp Wikispecies |Wikispecies| }}} }}} }}} | }}} }}} }}} | }}} }}} }}} | }}} }}} }}} }} }} } | wvy Wikiversity |Wikiversity | }}} }}} }}} | }}} }}} }}} | }}} }}} }}} | }}} }}} }}} }} }} } }}} }| mdw Mediawiki }}} }}} }}}| }}} }}} }}} }} Table 3 Usage This template can be used when more than one English language sister projects has a similar template. If the templates have different names on different projects you can use parameters to specify those names: Switch and override pagename parameters *'mta'=template name at Meta-wiki *'wpd'=template name at English Wikipedia *'cms'=template name at Commons *'wbk'=template name at English Wikibooks *'wqt'=template name at English Wikiquote *'wsr'=template name at English Wikisource *'wdy'=template name at English Wikitionary *'wnw'=template name at English Wikinews *'wsp'=template name at English Wikispecies *'wvr'=template name at English Wikiversity *'mdw'=template name at Media-wiki ::(In some of the discussion below, any one of the above is represented by 'xxx'.) Passing an empty parameter will cause the item to be omitted from the list. Some sister-projects only have marginal inclusion in, or need for this template sharing. These default to 'off' in the normal display (Wiktionary, Media-wiki, Wikinews currently). ;Flip parameters Those which are off, but do use the template being tagged, may be included in the list by defining an all capital letters version of the above all lower case parameters. (Example: '|WDY=y' will include Wiktionary under the same default template name by the template code: ' }}} }}} }}} , thus typing in a long name when a normally suppressed template auto-link IS desired, is not necessary. Using XXX=1 to turn off a link, such as when a Sister project TfD decides to not allow the template locally, would be redundant with 'xxx=', add complexity, and is subject to confusion. So the Capital letter flip parameters are available only those sister projects which normally suppress a template. Example: }} This produces a box with the Meta and Wikiquote rows ommitted, and the "Template:foo" linked to in the Wikinews row (alternate name of same template), and link to the normal name on Wiktionary and Media-wiki. '!Goo' is the category pipe-trick, is redundant } argument. An interesting experiment: See the different uses the templates , , and are put to on each English sister project. The shorter the name, the more likely a naming collision will occur with a different use of the tool template! Other parameters # inhib=''anything'' — Inhib suppresses auto-categorization to Category:Interwiki utility templates (Normally lists tools or other Utility templates). In use, inhib is for templates that are part of one interwiki linking system, or the other (two other tagging systems that tie categories together which came first, albeit unofficially as experimental implementations began in the summer of 2006), and lastly, for the site independent templates which are used to generate uniform messages and documentation for such templates, many of these being formating typing aids (i, i0, i2, i5, and indent) powerful category or template links generating tools (lc, lts), or site independent link templates (w2, w2c, Mw, wd). # General Auto-categorization applies pipe-tricked category sorting using ' }}} }}} }}} , which allows the lowercase override name 'xxx', the general sorting name }, or the overall default, the Magic word ' . # General parameter ' }is coded to be a generic override for a locally differently named template using ' }}} }}} }}} . Example: Assume Wikitionary uses } } : tl|tl]]}} for something involving lexicographical meaning (as it does), so assuming the '''local template name' used instead is 'TL' (all uppercase). A proper back link would then be given as |tl}} where } (the category pipetrick), } 'tl'. # V=letter 'D' or numbers: {0, 1, 2,..., 6}} — from Version P3 will provide auto-categorization same as the suffixed versions of 'interwikitmp-grp##' listed in template:interwikitmp-grp/doc. (Not currently in place!) // FrankB 07:19, 8 February 2007 (UTC) # ALL=''anything'' — turns on all links forming elements including those normally shut down. This can use to poll sister projects for template presence, or to distribute the template, despite normal non-participation by that sister in the template sharing project. # cat=''bare name''... value supplants Category:Miscellaneous templates for V=3, 4, 5, and V=6 auto-categorization modes. The replacement category is generally a sub-category of Miscellaneous, such as typing-aid templates or uncategorized templates. 'cat=' may be defined false (not uncommon in V=6 calls where template is a category tagging template linking both internally and externally but used on category pages. Example: W:Template:Commonscat1A, , Template:WikiPtmp (or any 'XXXXtmp' templates listed below) and etcetera.) }|'PARAMETER ERROR: Parameter 'cats=' depreciated in favor of 'CATS=' or 'cat=' as noted above. }} # ALL2= or ALLCATS= ''anything — is an edit-check mode parameter. It is the same as specifying all variations of 'V=' parameter, and turns on ALL autocategorization. (It should not be used on any page in a permanent save, but is for preview mode testing.) # CATS=pipetrick1pipetrick2...pipetrickNN Used primarily in administrative templates where the category structure has been duplicated locally for compatibility. ##Cat1=, Cat2=, Cat3=, ..., Cat5=pipe-trick, for keeping things neat on separate lines... especially useful when using different pipe-tricked forms. # SYS=''defined'', or V=0, it asserts Category:Interwiki template-links-tagging templates regardless of the 'V=#' parameter's other affects on auto-categorization. # ??? - Stay tuned. Individual tags ;Templates to use when only some small number of sister projects has a similar template: :# template:Metatmp :# template:commonstmp :# template:WikiBookstmp :# template:Wiktionarytmp :# template:Wikiquote :# template:WikiNewstmp :# template:Wikisourcetmp :# template:WikiSpeciestmp :# template:WikiVersitytmp } } | # Category:Interwiki templates on all sisterprojects # Category:template namespace templates # Category:redirects from other template # Category:template documentation # Category:Interwiki template-links-tagging templates # Category:Internal link templates # Category:Interwiki link templates # Category:Miscellaneous templates }|# Category: } }} # Category:templates used in categories # sitename}}} # } }}} }} }| }||[[Category: } | }}} ]]}} | }}} }} } | }}} }} } | }}} }} } | }}} }} } | }}} }}} }} } | }| R | }}} }} }| D | }}} }} }| 0 | }|| }}} }} }} }| 1 | }}} }} }| 2 | }}} }} }| 3 | }| }}} | }}} }} }} }| 4 | }}} }| }}} | }}} }} }} }| 5 | }}} }| }}} | }}} }} }} }| 6 | }}} }}} }| }}} | }| }}} }} }} }} | }| }}} | }| }}} }} }} }} }| }}} }} }| }|COMMONS | }}} | }}} }} }} } } | } }}} | }}} }}} }} ;Key categories versus parameters:'Sister parameters' are those semi-mnemonic three letter codes noted on the template. Several depreciated equivalents are also legal substitutes: meta wikt Toggle Parameters: Defining one of the three letter mnemonic's expressed as all uppercase toggles the logic for the cell displaying that sister project from'' 'on to off' (This template is not used on that sister, the most common need), or from 'off to on' ''(A sister which has little need for templates has this particular one). Example: :This example would express a template shared in common from the two sites Wiktionary and whereever, but for which Wikipedia (which normally has most everything) does NOT have said template. Wikitionary is toggled from normally off to on, Wikipedia from normally on to Off. :Lower case Mnemonic codes work dissimilarly in that defining such an parameter triggers difference tracking auto-categorization, but is indeed the same in effect for non-participating sister projects, for whom it is uncommon to share a template. Categories by parameter affecting (table) 1 Category:Interwiki link templates and Category:Interwiki utility templates -- bridge a gulf 2 Category: Internal link templates and Category:Interwiki utility templates.-- Link/Edit another page internally 3 Category:[ Miscellaneous || Typing-aid || Uncategorized ] templates and Category:Interwiki utility templates 4 Category:Interwiki link templates and Category:Miscellaneous templates -- Combo's of 1 + 3 5 Category: Internal link templates and Category:Miscellaneous templates -- Combo's of 2 + 3 6 Interwiki link templates, Internal link templates and Category:Miscellaneous templates -- Combo's of 1 + 2 + 3